Not the way your father did it
by sweet122
Summary: summary inside. warring: rape , sex, adult language, abusive people. rated M 4 a reason


SWEET122- NOT THE WAY YOUR FATHER DID IT.

**Authors note: i own nothing except for this pizza im eating. enjoy!**

SUMMARY- Troy Bolton has had feelings for Gabriella Montez since the first day he's met her but he won't let her in after months of them hanging out. truth is he's afraid to because if she knew she'd hate him for ever. Gabriella Montez thinks troy might be hiding from something and what she doesn't know but soon will is that he's not hiding from thing, he's hiding something from her. Jack Bolton is the best coach east high has ever had but at home he's a teen molesting, hooker beating, child abusing drunk of a father? that can't be right.

AND SO IT BEGINS.

Troy covered the brunets eyes with his hands. "guess who?" he whispered in a sexy husky voice.

"oh god please let it be someone hot." she giggled and he gave off a chuckle.

He uncovered her eyes. "your wish has been granted." he said. she smiled and kissed his cheek. "morning beautiful." he said.

"morning big head." she said and he flashed her his famous smile but some thing different.

"troy what happened." she said referring to the cut just below his lip.

"oh nothing, just got into a fight with some guy. he said something about my mom and i just lost it." he said which was a total lie. he did get in a fight over his mother but that aint how he got the cut.

she nodded she knew that the subject of his mom was a touchy subject. he told her that his mom had died in a car accident. her car rode off a bridge and crashed into the water. she knew she had to change the subject fast.

She leaned against the locker. "so were studying at your house today right?" she had been trying to get him to agree to this for a while. she had never been to his house before.

"umm something -"

"-came up" she finished for him. "what is so wrong with your house, troy? do you have like the cheerleading team there or something?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "you no what forget. we'll just study at my house... for the billionth time."

"great." he said she stormed away rolling eyes. "gabi." he called but she just kept walking.

"troy" someone said resting a hand on his shoulder.

Without turning around he answered, "yes dad."

"i need to see you in my office now."

He followed his father to his office stationed in the back of the boys locker room. once there jack closed the door. "i'm gonna need you to help me get rid of some.... trash after school today."

"i can't im studying gabriella's after school."

"i highly doubt it. the only thing your studying is biology and if your lucky anatomy. " jack let out a deep laugh but troy wasn't laughing. not even a smirk adorned his face. "look, son if it means that much to you bring her over."

"you were the one who said i could'nt."

"i never said that. id love to have her over .... and under." he mummbled that last part to him self. "trash, house, after school."

Troy stood up and left. he knew what the "trash" was and he was in no hurry to get home but he had to.

------

_troy walked down the to his fathers room and push the door. he could hear the whimper of the girl beneath jack. "shut the fuck up you stupid bitch." he said hitting her over and over again._

_"dad please!" troy said making his presence known. "stop hitting her for christ sake."_

_jack got off of his victim and strode over to his son with a walked well adopted by troy. "and when since did you start caring, huh?" troy did'nt answer. "oh i get it, you wanna take a hit go ahead and hit her ,son. i gotta take a piss any way." _

_"im not gonna hit her." _

_jack frowned. "you know.." he started, disappointment evident in his voice. "i used to be proud of you, you use to love spend time with your old man beating on hookers but now your nothing but chicken shit. your a little bitch arn't you? you know how i get when im disapointed , troy. im not happy at all. " he said before striking his son with a fist to the jaw. _

_troy doubled over, blood trickling from a cut below his lip, made by his fathers wedding ring. _

-----

"troy" chad, his bouncy haired friend said snapping his fingers infront of his face. "troy, hello."

"what" troy simply said.

"i just got a bit worried man you were just staring angryly into space."

"just thinking about my dad." troy sighed a frustrated sigh.

"you know ..... some would find that creepy. thinking about your dad like that."

"fuck off." troy siad to chad playfully pushing him. he was glad to have chad as a best friend. he always seem to lighten up any mood. they were like brothers and sometimes he did'nt know what he'd do with out him.

taylor came walsing into the library and sat on chads lap. "hey chad." she directed her attention to troy. "hi big head."

"ok is that , like my new nickname or something?"

taylor shrugged and suddenly someone covered his eyes. "guess who?" she giggled.

he'd know that giggle anywhere. "oh god please let it be the hot girl from my french class." a smirk crossed his lips.

gabriella uncovered his eyes. "you don't take french."

"oh spanish class then."

"you never go to that."

"still does'nt mean that there arn't hot girls there."

chad and taylor rolled there eyes. they both knew that troy liked gabriella alot and had'nt paid attention to anyone but her since she got there.

"so i talked to my dad and he said that maybe one day in the distant future you can come over."

"oh come on troy. chad has been to your how before." chad tensed up. he wasn't supposed to let her know he was there. troy sent him a death glare. but at least he did'nt say what he did there. besides he had'nt been there since he started dating taylor. that is what he called commited but what he would'nt do to go back over there.

------

_it was freshman year and troy and chad had just been adding to the basket ball team and became instant friends. so troy invited chad over to play some video games._

_however when chad arrived troy tried to get him to leave. mr bolton then walked up to the door pushing troy aside letting chad in. "chad's a guy he can handle it." chad had no idea what he was talking about and was hoping this was'nt a gay underground club or something. _

_chad was led into the living room where his mouth dropped open. his eyes roamed over the 12 or 13 half naked women dancing in the living room, on the couch, in erotic positions and all. "wanna beer, chad." chad asked his under age student. _

_"i don't drink sir."_

_"you do now" jack handed him a beer and called one of the strippers to give him a lap dance._

_------_

"chad did you hear me." taylor said poking him.

"umm.. did i ever tell you how sexy you are?" taylor rolled her eyes.

**authors note: i know it's short but i just wanted to give you a little taste like the appetizer before the entree. R&R let me know what you think. **

**xoxox  
God bless and all that. **


End file.
